


All I want is you

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, References to Percival’s family dying, allusions to Gwaine/Percival, spoilers for merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Wants and needs are very different things.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (implied)
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	All I want is you

Gwaine was far too used to getting what he wanted fairly easily and quickly, and sometimes, if he wasn't quick enough, shortly followed by a race. 

His wants were and are things that tend to be easy enough to get, a pretty woman (or man) to pass the time with, a drought of ale, new clothes, new boots, a new sky to gaze upon. Everything easy to pick up and toss, replaceable in a very sad way. 

Percival, on the other hand, didn't have many wants. Needs were more common, but not as commonly replaced. He didn't want, but needed the salve that helped with the pain from the worst of his scars. He didn't want, but needed the new boots he couldn't afford, his last pair all but worn through. He didn't want but needed to keep moving from town to town, relationships bogged him down, and hurt more when they were left behind. Wants had no real place but in his dreams, a place where he could dream of his family gone, and friends let behind, and lovers that could have been had for more than an evening if he had stayed. 

Camelot was a place where Gwaine's wants could be sated without having to run the next morning. Sure Lords' daughters still graced him with their fancy, but now his nights were spent with more than ladies of the evenings' advances. Now he didn't steal. Now his clothes were provided as part of his work. Now his ale was paid for by the King, and his yearnings for new sky sated by the man quests he went on. 

Camelot was the first place Percival was welcomed from the start. The first place he knew that salve that could take away his pain would certainly be and that it would work well. He didn't need to worry about his clothes or boots, they were taken care of by others, and he needed nothing. For the first time in his adult life, he had no needs, he had nothing to worry about. 

Percival learned to want, but a life of only needed told him to keep his wants quiet. His wants silly things, to spend time with the people he considered friends (Friends! Wasn't that a strange thing to think after years alone?), to eat outside the mealtimes the castle provided, to have something sweet, or perhaps a shirt made from a soft cloth a woman in the market was peddling. 

Years alone taught him that wants were unnecessary, but still, he wanted. His years in Camelot taught him many things, how to be supported by shield brothers, how to ask for something special from the kitchens, how to ask for a night at the tavern with his friends (they could never say no on the rare occasion he asked). 

But in the wake of Camlann, there was only one thing he wanted, "All I want is you." But he would never hear the final want of his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I was going.


End file.
